Welcome Home, Little Sister
by Valkiria
Summary: What if Raven had a sister? What if he hated her, thinking she had deserted him? And what if he discovered the truth? Chapters 7 and 8 up and Finished!
1. Prologue

Welcome Home, Little Sister.

Summary: What if Raven had a sister? What if he hated her, thinking she had deserted him? And what if he discovered the truth?

Sora: Well….I guess this is my first, proper fic, not that weird stuff I put up last time, due to boredom. I've actually been thinking about this for a while. And I don't care if it's been done before, so nya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids: Chaotic Centaury, or any of its characters. Wish I did though. But I do own the fic, its idea, and Raven's sister.

**Prologue**

"_Don't let them escape!!"_

_The yelling echoed through the base, barely heard over the whining siren that blasted aloud its warning and the sound of running feet was heard as the two young teenagers ran for their life.  
Raven black hair swept into their faces, dripping with perspiration as they ran down a hall, skidding as they turned the corner. They ran as one, giving each other frightened looks every now and them. The older, a boy of about fourteen, pushed his sister forwards slightly, urging her to run faster. This did not accomplish much however, for their feet already burned from the over-use, slamming their feet against the ground in haste._

Ahead, they could see the light, the freedom was in their lungs, their hearts, and they nearly collapsed in relief at the sight.

Then they saw it. The lowering firewall; usually used to keep fire out, but in this case, to keep them in.  
The girl moaned, her eyes pricking with tears. Surely they couldn't make it.

_The brother pushed her some more, trying to get her to move faster, for above the howling siren, he could hear the marching feet of soldiers, chasing after the escapees._

In a sudden though, he shoved her forwards, causing her to trip. The girl went skidding along on her side, trying to gain control of her body, which was still sliding along.  
"Hurry, before they catch you!" He shouted at her, watching her slip under the door that was nearly shut.

She stopped on the other side, reaching out her hand to her brother. She was shouting at him now, to grab a hold of her hand, so she could pull him out. She didn't want to leave without him, no way.  
He reached for his sister's outstretched hand, his only lifeline to the free world outside.

Centimeters before their fingers touched, he felt a tug as hands grabbed at him, dragging him back.  
"No!!" The girl tried to grab his hand, but he was dragged under, disappearing from sight as the firewall finally clanged shut, the siren muffled.

Staring at the door, trying not to cry, she heard the siren the sound of a struggle on the other side, her heart fluttering in her throat. It couldn't be true.  
"Get the other!" She was jolted out of her mourning, and quickly rain into the night, lighting flashing ahead, the dark storm clouds growling and calling to each other, preparing themselves for the down pour that was soon to follow.

Well, that's the prologue, what do you think so fair? Pleas R and R


	2. Desert Travels

Chapter One Desert Travels

Sora: Hey…eheheh, sorry about not posting the first chappy last night, after the Prologue.

Sable: -grins- She fell asleep!! Then she went to a friends, so couldn't put it up

Sora: Yeah yeah, shut up already. Anyway, here's the first chapter, sorry its short. They will get longer I swear. Oh Sable, can you do the disclaimer?

Sable: Sure! Sora doesn't own Zoids: Chaotic Centaury or any of its charries, but she does own me!! Yay, I feel special.

Sora: -sweatdrop- Riiiight…anyway, to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter One, Desert Travels**

A flash of purple and black sped through the shimmering heat of the desert sands, great clouds of it rising into the air, then settling again in a new position, hiding the tracks of the lone zoid.

Its mechanical noises could be heard from a distance, the metal grinding together as it came to a stop.

The cockpit of the Blade Liger opened, revealing a dark haired girl, of sixteen or so. Her sea blue eyes roamed the horizon, looking for something, what is unknown.

In a fluid movement, Sable jumped out of the zoid, landing cat-like on the scorching desert sand, but looking remarkably unfazed. She dusted the fine sand off her of lightly tanned skin, the tattoo on her forehead unmistakable. It was an upside-down triangle, with two lines on either side, parallel to her eyes.

She smiled a bit, unworried of the heat that the sand was throwing up, or the sun that was beating down on her head. It felt good to relax, just for a change. After fighting Imperial soldiers for days on end, it was good to be free, especially in this no man land that was in front of her.

Sable glanced at the Liger, a smirk this time appearing. Her thievery skills were unmatched, as far as she knew. Who else could steal a zoid from right under the republican's army and not have them notice until it was too late?

Thievery wasn't the only skill she had. She was a whiz at mechanical stuff, such as fixing and modifying zoids, making things from scraps of metal, and she had a reputation for being as being an Imperial army soldier, though that was only a rumor. She'd escaped from that past a long time ago, and never wished to return to it.

Sighing and climbing back up into the cockpit, she pulled a bag out of no where, extracting food and water from it and having a light meal. She had to go soon; she didn't want to get spotted by anyone.

Sable finished quickly and headed for the nearest village, for supplies.

Unknown to the young zoid pilot, she was being watched from a distance, the watcher hidden behind a particularly large sand dune. He shifted, glaring at the purple and black Liger as it headed off.

"Looks like I've found you," the watcher murmured, getting to his feet and walking towards the parked zoid nearly, a look of disdain on his face the whole way.

A low growl was heard and a black organoid appeared from behind one red leg, staring at its master.

"Ah Shadow, so you remember her too do you?" Raven asked, his cold eyes glaring down at the organoid, his fury bubbling just below the surface, ready to ignite.

Shadow growled again, glancing in the direction of Sable, then again to Raven. He looked worried, but then again, how could a robot be worried? Raven didn't know, and did not care. To him, Shadow was simply a tool to use in battle.

"Let's go Shadow, our victim awaits us, and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

The black hearted, black haired boy climbed into his zoid, the Zaber Fang. He was thinking much about the past, taking pleasure in his thoughts, of what was to come.

"She will pay, that I will make sure of!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now, please make sure to R and R, I would love anything, even flames, though I'll probably just laugh and poke you Ja ne!


	3. Deserted Town and Betrayal

**Sora:** Whee!! Its chapter two Yay! Oh yeah, sorry about the absence of divider things, my computer kept deleting them for some weird reason. Heh. And sorry if it doens't work again...my compy's being a pain in the ass. On a better note I got a review!

**Sable:** Oh Ra…here it comes. –sweatdrop-

**To Arcanumpanthera:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. I love Raven too! Even if he is evil and mean sometimes, he still rocks! Anyway, since you're my first reviewer, I shall give you chocolate pocky! –tosses box-  
Anyway, time for the fic. And I changed the ranting, cause of swearing. -nods-

**Sable:** Erm...what about the disclaimer?

**Sora:** Oh yeah! Oops. I do not own anything to do with zoids, other then this fic and my charrie.

I don't know why I bother. I mean….why would I be writing this, if I owned it? I'd MAKE I happen heh Anyway, to the fic now, I promise.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter Two Deserted Town and Betrayal**

Sable parked her Liger behind a sand dune, then made her way towards the small town ahead of her. Its buildings were old and some in much need of repair, but it was still a lively place. It was also close to Imperial territory, so Sable tended to avoid it as best as possible. For now however, she needed food supplies and a piece of mechanical equipment for her zoid, so she had no choice.

She wore a dark brown cloak and hood over her head, her eyes and face hidden from sight. There were soldiers everywhere, and she knew it was dangerous.

Slipping through the gates of the town, she looked around with keen eyes, spotting the items she would need. Things were expensive these days, but she wasn't worried. It seemed it was sometimes a good thing to have a reputation. She bought what was needed, then headed for the dark alleys of the town.

It was dark and dank. Rubbish was strewn all over the ground, and the smell was nauseating. Covering her nose, the black haired girl made her way through, keen eyes and ears looking for any soldiers, or cut-throats for that matter. It _was_ the dark side of town after all.

Finally, she was back onto more sanitary streets. You may ask why on earth she would chose to go through that area. That was simply…to mask her from anyone who might be watching. As far as she knew, soldiers avoided going to that area, and it was the best place to lose anyone following you.

Sable took great gulps of clean air, shaking her head. Such lengths were necessary to take, when one's identity could mean one's life. Taking out a flask of water, she poured it over her shoes, to rid herself of the remains of the stench. It was almost a tradition, but thoughts on that later, maybe. She grimaced and returned to her walking, unable to shake a feeling of being watched. She ignored it, it was not worthy of her attention.

Sable looked at the extremely shabby house in front of her and smirked. "Seems the old man is still as lazy as ever," she muttered under her breath, stepping inside without once hesitating.

A low, croaky laugh was heard, and Sable merely smirked again.

"Ah, dear Sable, I wondered when you would be coming again." The voice croaked out of the dimness of the room. There was a door leading off to somewhere, which was unseen. In this door, a some what elderly man appeared, grinning at Sable.

He picked up a parcel wrapped in old newspaper, and tied with twine. The paper around it was somewhat dirty, but Sable took it anyway, smiling. "Yes, well, I _did_ order this package old man, so I had to come and pick it up."

The man chuckled lightly, turning to another package. "You are the only customer so far today, my most favourite too, might I add," he said, his eyes glinting with a hint of mischievous emotion.

Sable's eyes narrowed. Why did she feel as though she'd walked into a trap? She shook off the feeling, tightening her grip on the package.

"Well…I best be leaving. I have much to do," she said.

"Don't you want to know….?" The man croaked again, his smile turning into a cruel smirk.

"Know….what?" Sable was now on full alert. Something was wrong here, she could sense it. "You traitor!" She spat, "You sold me out, didn't you?!"

He didn't get to answer, as soldiers poured in from the back room. Sable growled and backed towards the door. She yanked her cloak off, throwing at the soldiers and blinding them for a split second. That split second saved her life.

She spun around on her heels and bolted outside, dodging fire from other soldiers, these outside. 'How dare he?!' She thought viciously, 'I can't believe he sold me out!'

She dropped the ground, dodging another volley of bullets. "Shit!"

Stumbling to her feet, she ran back into the filthy alley, scaling the walls with ease, the package still clutched in one hand. She wasn't going to lose it, it was important for her zoid.

She jumped from roof to roof, then swung down to the ground using a clothes line, the half-dry clothes fluttering to the ground when their piece of rope disappeared.

She dodged around a corner, hearing yelling and more gunfire. Like hell she was going to let them capture her.

Sable turned another corner, running smack bang into one soldier, who immediately grabbed a hold of her wrists, smirking. He'd just caught Sable, how could he not be happy? Oh yeah….it was Sable.

She growled and yanked her arms closer to her body, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his wrist, hard enough to draw blood.

The soldier cried out in surprise, and in somewhat pain, and let go slightly. It was all the help she needed. Twisting around slightly, she head butted him in the chest and yanked herself away.

Now, she was free of that damn guard, she just had to get out of the town, and back to her zoid.

She swore angrily when another soldier appeared and dodged under his arms, kicking him in the genital area. He fell to the ground with a satisfying groan.

'Well…that's two down,' she thought wryly, panting slightly from all that running. She sighed, looking for her escape route. Before she'd even gone to the shops, she'd always devised an escape route, to make sure that if she was discovered, she could high-tail it outta there.

Now she was following that very same route, though somewhat cautiously. If Sable could avoid getting caught she would.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!"

The curses issued from a rather pissed off Sable, who was once again dodging bullets, though now she'd made it out of town, it was a lot harder to do so, since there wasn't really all that much to hide behind. Running like Satan himself was after her, she dove behind the sand dune where her zoid was hidden.

Now panting harshly, she climbed to her feet, quickly scurrying up into the cockpit and closing it. Now…it was her turn. She smirked, pressing numerous buttons. She was a zoid mechanic, right? So…who was to say her zoid didn't have weaponry? If anyone did, they'd be sadly mistaken, and most likely dead.

"This'll be fun, I'll get to try out my new OS," she murmured, almost viciously unwrapping the package and putting it into a slot in from of her.

Instantly, a beeping was heard and Sable smirked. Oh…this was going to be fun.

Roaring the zoid jumped out over the dune, to find itself facing five Rev Raptors and a Gojulas. Sable laughed. It was almost overkill, the fact that this many zoids were after her. Grinning, she pressed some more buttons, and two guns moved out of the side of her zoid, just above where the blades were.

She took aim and fired, watching with delight as the small grenades flew towards the Gojulas. Best to get rid of the most threatening zoid first.

A loud explosion was heard as the grenade connected with the Gojulas, and Sable observed in satisfaction, that one of the legs had a huge dent in it, and if the pilot was stupid enough to move the zoid, the whole thing would collapse on itself.

The guns went back in, and now it was the blades turn. Of course, the Raptors weren't idly watching this. They'd been firing at Sable, but she'd quickly put her shield up the instant after she'd fired. No need for her zoid to get damaged.

The blades began to glow, as they tended to do when they were in use.

Making her way forwards, ready to attack the nearest zoid, she spotted something nearby and froze, her hands letting go of the controls, eyes enlarging. It was the Zaber Fang, and it was fast approaching. "Oh…shit!!!" The blades went back in, the shield deactivated, and Sable turned her Liger around as fast as possible. She refused to fight the pilot.

She knew who it was of course, which was why she didn't want to fight. One, because she knew she wouldn't win, and two, she didn't want to face him, not now, not ever.

"Well….see you!" She called out to the Raptors, their pilots confused and looking surprised. Why on earth was she suddenly leaving?

They couldn't work it out.

Raven laughed, though it was a bitter laugh, and his eyes glowed with hate as Sable turned tail and ran. He wasn't surprised. After all, it wasn't the first time she'd run away, the coward.

"Idiotic people," he muttered, watching as the Gojulas tried to move, and succeeded in burying itself in the sand. He rolled his eyes, making his way past the damaged zoid, not at all caring. He didn't care, remember? The only feelings he had were hate, contempt and other poisonous emotions.

He made the Zaber go faster, so he could catch up with Sable. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. Oh no, she needed to have a little chat with her brother. After all, he wanted to know why she'd abandoned him, leaving him to the mercy of the Imperial army.

Flashback

"_Did you know, Raven, that your sister has escaped?" The cold voice loomed out of the darkness._

_A crumpled figure sat chained to a wall, blood trickling from his body, onto the floor. His head bowed, you were unable to see his eyes. They were staring blankly at the ground, as if he had no soul._

"_She deserted you, left you to save herself," the voice crooned, full of malicious intent._

"_Left me to save herself…." Raven repeated dully, his voice void of any emotion._

"_Yes, and she told me that she didn't care if you were still here, as long as she could escape."_

"_She didn't care….?"_

"_Nope."_

_A flicker of indignation was in Raven's eyes. "She would never abandon me; she loves me, as if I were Dad!" He growled, his voice rising slightly._

"_If she would never abandon you, where is she now….?" Laughter was heard. Cruel, cold laughter. The voice had not expected it would be so easy to break this one, when he had so much fighting spirit._

"_I…don't know," Raven replied weakly, the indignation leaving his face, returning to its soulless look._

"_You hate your sister don't you?" The voice prodded._

"_Yes….I hate my sister…" Raven repeated dully, his shoulders slumping even more, despite being chained to the wall._

"_Good….will you hunt her, and kill her?" The voice asked sweetly._

"_Yes…..I'll kill her myself, for leaving me behind, and escaping," Raven repeated, his eyes slowly returning to normal. He knew what his job was now. He would fight for the Imperial army, but he would also hunt his sister, and make her pay for deserting him._

"_Very good. Very good." Laughter was heard again, and Raven was left alone, to devise his plan. A cold smirk crossed his face, mingling with the blood._

End flashback. 

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Sora: Well, that's it for chapter two Isn't that sad, Raven was brainwashed. is heard

Sable: Why are you trying to do the evil laugh?

Sora: Because I can….

Sable: Dude….you nearly died from laughing just then. Forget it, you aren't evil enough.

Sora: -pouts- Aww….anyway, please R and R guys I hope this chapter was a bit better.

Sable: It was certainly longer

Sora: Yep. See you next time!


	4. New Friends

**Sora:** -looks around cautiously- Ehehe….sorry I haven't updated it a while!! I was busy, with school and work…and…eheh…My ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam model. But...to make it up to those who are reading this fic, I wrote a really long one. It even has the appearance of more characters! Yay! Though….if this seems a bit jumbled, sorry 'bout that. I couldn't completely remember what happened in the episode that I took some of this from, and I didn't want to write out every single little thing.

**Sable:** Lazy.

**Sora:** Hmph, you try writing the story for a change, and you'll change your tune.

**Sable:** No thanks. Anyway, since Sora is still being lazy, I am once again doing to disclaimer. Sora does not own Zoids: Chaotic Centaury, or any of its characters. She owns me however…..joy.

**Raven:** You seem enthusiastic….not

**Sable:** Whatever, can we just go to the story now?

**Sora:** Yep yep, here it is everyone. Sorry again for the late update.

**Chapter Four New Friends**

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Sable ran for a long time, urging her Liger on silently. They had to find somewhere to hide, somewhere they could escape from Raven. She knew she'd have no chance against him; she didn't want to fight her brother. She turned her cannon on and got it to swivel around, shotting at Raven while she ran, to slow him down.

She knew the Zaber was injured somehow; it shouldn't be as slow as it was. And she had just added to the damage, part of the leg armour falling off.

Ahead was a large mountain. She blinked, seeing the mountain and the forest surrounding it. She didn't know there was a Mountain near here. Oh well, it would provide somewhere to hide. She brought up scanners on her OS, to see what else was around. Ah…now she knew where she was. Mountossa. It was a Republican base if she remembered correctly. And there was also a city at the base, on the opposite side she was currently running in.

"Heh, keep running. I'll catch you no matter where you go," Raven murmured under his breath. He knew that the Imperial army would be attacking this base at any time, but that didn't concern him. All he was worried about; was the Blade Liger in front of him.

They made their way up the side of the mountain, Sable looking back every now and then to see if she'd lost Raven. She had no such luck.

She jumped over a ledge, finally brought to a halt. There wasn't really anywhere to go, other them up, and she knew that it was dangerous, her scanners had picked up the army nearby, and didn't want tog et caught between the two. She turned to face Raven.

Raven smirked, facing the Liger in front of him. "Not running anymore?" He asked, sneering at her.

Sable stuck her tongue out him, looking upset. "Don't you understand Raven? I don't know what happened at that Imperial base, but I didn't leave you behind! Don't you-"

"Shut up!" Raven roared angrily, cutting Sable off before she could finish. "You left me to die there! I have nothing to say to you on that subject!"

Sable sighed, biting her lip. What was she going to do? She couldn't get to Raven; he refused to listen to her. "Dammit it all," she cursed, turning the Liger around once more.

The mountain above her was smoking heavily, and as Sable ran more in that direction, she saw a Terra flying up ahead. Was it part of the Imperial army? She hoped not. Eyes wide, she watched as it was shot down from behind.

She realized it was Raven, who else could it be?

"Hmph, more interference," Raven said coldly, making his way up after Sable, cornering the Terra inside the mountain. He'd get rid of it; then have the pleasure of destroying his sister.

Two girls and a man had crawled out of the damaged zoid, coughing in the smoke. Raven grinned cruelly at them; he recognized them as friends of that little brat, Van. Or, the girls were at least. "I was hoping for some sort of a challenge, looks like I was mistaken," he said, looking down at them. "I'll just get rid of you, then the other pest." He aimed his cannons.

Sable had seen an opportunity to escape, and she had taken it, disappearing into the deeper areas of forest nearby. She felt sorry for those that'd gotten hit, and her conscience wouldn't let her leave them.

Sighing, she pulled the Liger up, and jumped out of the cockpit, of course locking the controls so no one could use it while she was gone.

She then proceeded to run, trying to make it to the top quickly.

She was surprised to see Raven engaged in a fight with a blue Shield Liger. They were fighting, pretty well, considering that Raven's Zaber was injured. Where had it come from anyway? She didn't remember seeing it on her way up.

Sable remained hidden in the trees, not wishing to be spotted, or she would be in major trouble.

The black haired girl watched as a group of Terra launched rockets at the volcano, exploding into the side. 'What on earth are they doing? There own base is under the volcano,' she thought, blinking.

"Ahhh!" She lost her footing as the volcano exploded, sending molten hot lava into the air.

Getting to her feet shakily and dusting herself off, she drew closer worried about what was happening. 'Those Republican's are pretty smart,' she thought, grinning a bit. She'd realized what they were up to, and thought it quite clever of them to do something like that. They sacrificed the base, to get rid of the enemy and ensure that it wasn't captured.

Sable continued to watch the fight ahead.

Raven glared at the blue Liger angrily, the other pilot calling out something to him.

"Shut up Van, I'm not going to listen to your useless words!"

Raven growled, forcing his zoid to jump into the Shield Liger's shield. "Useless zoid!"

Van gasped in surprise. 'It's actually breaking through the shield,' he thought, panicking slightly. "Zeke, hold on a little longer," he pleaded, glancing at the back of the zoid.

"Raven, stop it! Your Zaber Fang will be destroyed if you continue to do this," he said, eyes wide in shock.

"It if means I can defeat you, I can live with that. It caused me humiliation when you beat me last time. And I'm sick of having to put up with its failures."

Raven seemed to have forgotten about Sable for now, since he was faced with another foe.

The Zaber Fang slowly started breaking up, its armor and body being destroyed by the shield.

"SHADOW!!!!"

Shadow surrounded Raven with his body, then transported out of the useless zoid, its remains falling to the ground.

Sable cried out in surprise. She knew Raven was insane, but that was plain stupid. He could've gotten obliterated by that shield. She saw a beam of blue fly out, and knew that it was Shadow. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Despite the fact that Raven hated her, she could never hate him back. She wanted him back the way his used to be, not like he was now. She couldn't give up on him.

"Well, I guess that's as much as that zoid could take," the cold hearted boy commented from afar, watching the lava flowing around and down the mountain, heat rising in shimmers. "Looks like Sable'll get some more time to live. Hope she enjoys it," he muttered, turning and walking away. "Let's go Shadow; this was a waste of time."

Sable smiled softly. She would have to meet the pilot of that blue Shield Liger.

She returned to her own Liger, quietly trailing the Shield counterpart.

It was two days later. Raven hadn't been heard of since, by Sable anyway. For this she was glad. That last call had been way to close for her liking.

She had followed the blue Shield Liger and the other zoids with it since then.

The group she followed had entered a ruin site, and she'd had to stay back for a while. It had been too dangerous for her to go near them yet, she had to make sure they wouldn't attack her thinking she was a spy or something.

She had shot down some of the sleepers that attacked the group, of course inconspicuously, so that they weren't killed, and waited for a good time to make her entrance.

Such a night arrived, the next day in fact. The four of them were camped out near another forest, relaxing and discussing what to do next, since whatever they had been looking for at the ruins wasn't there.

Sable parked the Liger far away, not wanting them to know she had one just yet. One thing at a time, one thing at a time.

She jumped out, walking over to where the campfire seemed to be burning merrily.

A silvery organoid growled at the shadows, and Van looked up, blinking. "What's up Zeke?" He asked, putting down the food he had just been about to eat.

Irvine, one of the others with them, glared into the darkness, sensing something was there. The patch over his eye switched, but in the dark, he couldn't see anything properly. 'Damn,' he thought, also getting to his feet. "You two girls stay here," he said to the blonde and brunette sitting on the other side of the fire, and they shrugged, returning to their meal.

"So where's what you're growling at Zeke?" The younger of the two men asked, his spiky hair looking funny with the glow of fire flickering behind him like it was.

Zeke padded ahead, and a giggle was heard when the organoid gently knocked over a girl with black hair, rubbing his head against her hand, growling in a low voice, though it was not in warning.

"Hey, stop that, it tickles," the girl said, laughing some more. "Aren't you just the cutest organoid," she said, patting him on the head.

Van blinked in surprise. Who was this girl? And how did she know Zeke was an organoid?

He moved forwards, inspecting the girl. She looked strangely familiar, yet he was sure he'd never met her before.

Irvine was staring at her, eyes narrowed. He didn't trust her at all, and with good reason. She had just appeared out of no where, and seemed to know about organoids.

"Who are you?" He asked coolly, his hand near his gun, just in case.

"I'm Sable," the girl replied, hugging Zeke and smiling, "So you're Zeke?" She asked the organoid, who nodded and growled again, then turned to face Van, going over to him.

Van grinned at the girl, trusting her pretty much instantly. "I'm Van, and this is Irvine," he said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the other male. "Hwy don't you join us?"

"Van, I don't think we should just let her come. She could be a spy for all we know," Irvine warned, looking concerned.

Sable laughed. "Me? A spy? That's a good one," she said cheerfully, nodding to Van. "I'd love to join you."

She followed the young zoid pilot back to the campfire, and more introductions were made. Sable flopped onto the ground, leaning back and smiling at them all. This was nice. She'd been right in following them.

"So Sable, how did you know Zeke was an organoid?" Van asked in between a mouthful of food. They had offered her some, but she had kindly declined, not being hungry.

"Well….I know someone who has one," Sable replied, sighing and sitting up again, arms curling around her legs. "My big brother and I found it and took it home." Her voice softened slightly. She barely even realized she'd pretty much told them that her brother was Raven, though she hoped they didn't work it out.

"Your brother?" Moonbay asked, tilting her head a little, showing her confusion. "Well, if he has it, why aren't you with him?"

"It's a long story…I'd rather not talk about it," Sable replied. "Sorry I mentioned it, I didn't really mean to."

Fiona smiled and hugged Sable, causing the other to start, pushing Fiona away on instinct. Blinking in surprise, the blonde stared at her. Sable blushed, mumbling an apology. "Sorry…reflexes," she explained, looking sheepish.

"Who's your brother?" The harsh voice ran out, and all turned to look at Irvine. He hadn't touched his food, and seemed to be staring at Sable, eying her coolly.

"Erm…" Sable trailed off, fiddling with a strand of hair and staring at the ground, scared now. 'Did he work out who my brother is?' She thought, worriedly. She gulped, glancing at Irvine, eyes wide. 'Pleas don't know,' she pleaded with him silently.

"Bah." Irvine turned away, unable to look at her face like that. He didn't care if she was looking at him like that, the group deserved to know. She could be working for her brother after all, they didn't know.

"Hey Van, did you notice that Sable reminds you of someone?" He asked, turning his gaze now to his friend sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I did. But what does this have to do with her brother?" Van asked, not catching on at all. He was a bit dense at times.

"How's Raven Sable? I'm sure your _brother_ must be angry about what happened at Mountossa," Irvine said, an eyebrow raised.

'Shit….he does know.' Well, thanks for stating the obvious.

"I don't know how he is," she replied, somewhat defensively, "I haven't had a proper talk with my brother for three years. The closest to talking to him would be when I'm trying to stop him from killing me," she said, now upset. "Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I'm a spy or something!" She got to her feet, taking a deep breath of air. "I just wanted to make some friends, meet new people. I'm sorry for trying to do so. I'll leave."

She turned and went to storm off, but a hand caught her shoulder and held her back.

"Don't listen to him. He just doesn't trust people much," Moonbay said, smiling at Sable encouragingly. "Come on, stay with us for a while. It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to." She grinned, pulling the other back towards the fire.

Van smiled at her and shrugged. So what if she was Raven's sister? It wasn't her fault she'd been born to have him as her brother. He went back t eating, sighing contentedly.

Irvine still didn't look as though he trusted her, but he couldn't really complain, not without getting an earful from both of the other girls.

"T-thank you…." Sable said in surprise, then smiled happily. "I….wont be able to stay with you long. I can't stay in one place for long, but I'd really like to spend the night getting to know you all….if that's alright?"

"Sure it is!" Fiona said, glomping Sable cheerfully. This time, Sable managed to control her reflexes, and didn't fling the other girl away.

"Ow, oww….Can't breath."

Fiona giggled, letting go.

She liked Sable already.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Well…that's it. My brain has officially, died, so you'll have to wait until next time. –nods- Oh, and just so you know, the last chapter, in this bottom bit…wouldn't have made much sense. That would be because my delightful computer enjoys erasing some of it every time I put up the story….and I didn't notice until I posted it. Sorry about that. Oh yeah, before I forget. The last chapter was supposed to be Desert Town, not deserted. Ehehe, sorry about that too.

Also…I'd really like to know something….-sniffs- I've had nearly a hundred people look at this….yet I've only had two reviews. Not that I don't mind, but I would really love some feedback. -nodnod- So pleeeeeeeeease can you guys review? For me? -puppy dog eyes-

**_To Arcanumpanthera:_** Yeah, it is too bad And yes, so do I, so do I. Of course, I know how this is going to end, so I know what happens Hehheh. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reviewing. -huggle-

Anyway…its late, I'm tired. So see you all later. And remember to R and R.


	5. The Charged Particle Gun

**Sora:** -gulps- Ehehehe……hi! I'm sorry I haven't added again for ages… It wasn't my fault though. I have so much work, and school, it wasn't funny. I had five shifts at work last week, and the other two days I spent doing homework.

**Sable:** Yeah…she had a LOT of stuff. -nods-

**Sora:** Well, I'm not going to babble to much this time, since I'm sure you all want to read what happened. Though, just so you know, there's going to be a fair bit of scene swapping in this one.

I still don't own Zoids: Chaotic Century, or any of its characters. –sighs- Ah well

**Sable:** I don't like this chapter.

**Sora:** Too bad. Oh yeah! Thanks again to **_Arcanumpanthera,_** my faithful reviewer. –huggles- You rock! You should all follow their example!!

Now, to the fic. Enjoy.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 4 The Charged Particle Gun**

Sable smiled at Fiona, taking a loaf of bread the other offered her.

"Thanks Fiona," she saw, breaking the bread into smaller pieces so she could eat it.

Fiona smiled back and went back to Van and Irvine, who were sitting near their zoids, discussing where they should go next.

It'd been a few days now. Sable had decided she'd stay with them until they wished to move to somewhere else, since she enjoyed their company greatly.

"Hey Sab, come help me put this stuff away!" Moonbay called from her Gustav, arms full of supplies. It seemed that the group had finally made up their mind, and were just working on the final details.

Sable nodded and stood up, jogging over to the other girl and taking some of the stuff.

"So where you guys headed?" She asked, stuffing the items into the Gustav as Moonbay instructed.

"We're not completely sure really. Since Fiona's lost her memory, we're trying to get it back for her. To do so, we have to look for 'Zoid Eve'," Moonbay replied, shrugging.

"So I'm not sure. You'd have to ask the guys."

She dusted off her clothes, cleaning her hands on a rag towel. "Why don't you come with us Sab? It would be nice to have another girl around."

Sable smiled. The offer was tempting, and very kind on Moonbay's part, but she knew she had to keep moving. Shaking her head, she replied, "If I stay, I'll just become a danger to all you guys. Besides, there's a place I think I might go see."

"Where's that?"

"My old village." Moonbay blinked in surprise. Sable actually _wanted_ to go back?

"Oh." Sable could see she looked surprised, and she didn't really blame her. But for some reason, Sable suddenly wanted to go back.  
Back to where everything started.

"Well, I hope you get there," Moonbay said with a nod. "And we'll have to have some sort of goodbye thing tonight, before you go."

"I don't think that's ne-"

"Nonsense! You're our friend Sab!" Moonbay grinned and gave her a hug. "We've got to at least say goodbye properly."

"I…eheh. Alright." Sable smiled, hugging her back.

The next Morning

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!!" Sable waved furiously at the three departing zoids, grinning.

There was a collective 'goodbye' heard, and Sable watched until she could barely see them. She felt extremely lighthearted today, though in a good way. She smiled to herself, making her way back to her own zoid.

She hadn't gone near her Blade Liger since she'd befriended the group, mainly because she didn't want to bring it out of hiding.

But now, she was glad to see it again, and hugged one of its legs, like it was an old friend.

Doing the routine thing, she checked to make sure everything was ok with the zoid, then hoped up into the cockpit, starting it up.

"Well….time to head off!"

Prozon half-glared at the boy in front of him, his black organoid staring off into space. "So…not only did you let those Republican helpers get away, but you failed to capture and kill your sister. Not to mention destroying the Zaber Fang," he said quietly, his voice poisoned with anger.

"It was a weak zoid. It deserved to be destroyed," Raven replied coldly, glaring back at Prozon.

"I guess that's true. This is the only reason why we aren't angry with you. We have a replacement zoid for you, one I think you'll quite like." Prozon smirked cruelly, leading the way through one of the Imperial army's bases, one that held the top secret research.

They stopped in front of a large tank, filled with a water-like liquid. Within, was an indistinguishable thing, floating in the tank like a parasite. It opened its eyes, the blazing red shining through the glass tank like lasers.

Raven smirked. "I like this very much," he replied, one hand touching the glass as he gazed up at the zoid, his dark eyes flashing.

"Its name is Geno Saurer."

"Whatever. I just want to use it," Raven replied, standing back as a group of scientists came forwards, pressing buttons on platforms and writing down what appeared to be gibberish.

"It's ready now. So you can go find your sister."

"Perfect."

Sable yawned sleepily, setting in coordinates for the zoid to follow, so she wouldn't have to worry about where they were going. She was lazy like that sometimes.

Rubbing one eye sleepily, she watched as the desert continued to stretch ahead, very occasional patches of green appearing.

This was boring. There was waaaaaaay too much desert.

The black haired girl blinked, spotting something out of order in the normal brown and sometimes green. There seemed to be a great lot of zoids, all fighting, just ahead.

"Oh….great."

The sarcasm was heavy in her voice as she sat up straight. She took the Liger off of autopilot, planning on going around and therefore avoiding the fight. She wanted no part of this damn war.

She hadn't gone five feet when a strange zoid appeared, blocking her path. 'What zoid is that?' She thought, staring at it. She'd never seen it before. It looked like a purple dinosaur, with a lot of guns. Scary thought, no?

"Erm….I don't want to fight, I just wish to pass through," she said through the speaker system placed in every zoid.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that, _dear sister_."

Sable froze, eyes wide. "R-Raven?"

"Yes. Now…prepare to die!" The zoid moved forwards, hovering above the sand and coming at Sable with amazing speed.

The Liger only just barely managed to avoid it.

"Holy shit…..that thing is fast," Sable cursed, thanking the gods for that escape. That had been way too close for comfort.

She pulled out her weapons, the head guns and her blades sliding out.

She aimed and fired at Raven, hoping to damage the zoid so she could get away.

The shots missed however, the Geno Saurer avoiding them easily. It came at Sable again, crashing into the other.

The Liger was sent flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. Sable winced, glancing up and trying to pull the zoid back to its feet.

She managed, and dodged another attack by Raven, though was sent flying a second time when the Saurer's tail slammed into the Liger.

"Ahhh!!!" Landing with a crash, Sable winced. Ow…that landing hurt.

This was not fun. That thing was insanely strong. What the hell was she supposed to do?

Instead of attacking her straight away, Raven turned to face the battlefield nearby, deciding it would be fun to try out his new charged particle gun on the Republican army, since Sable seemed unable to go anywhere. It would be fun destroying her zoid, piece by piece. However, he knew that he would get an irritating lecture if he didn't help out in some way.

He charged the gun, aimed, and fired, the huge beam flying towards the enemy.

Not too far away, where the two engaged armies fought, a one Captain Herman was fighting against the enemy, taking out zoid after zoid with the Gojulas' main gun.

He was facing Major Schobaltz, who was in his own zoid.

They glared at each other, both aiming their weapons.

There was a collect shout that distracted both of them however, a whole wave of Captain Herman's men being wiped out by the gun.

"It has a similar gun to the Gojulas?" He said softly, unbelieving.

Major Schobaltz smirked, looking at Herman. "Looks like your forces are no match for ours now," he said, once again aiming his weapons. He took out some more of the Republican army, watching as the zoids fell.

Herman turned the Gojulas around, so it faced where the other blast had come from. In the distance, he could see two purple zoids, though one appeared to be grounded.

He shrugged, aiming the Gojulas. He could tell which zoid had fired, since one of them was on the ground. The zoid aimed, charging up.

'You'll pay for that, you little brat,' he thought, watching the large beam return fire, heading for the Geno Saurer.

While Raven was busy firing, and then letting his zoid unwind from its firing stage, Sable slowly got the Blade Liger to its feet.

Raven smirked, seeing how slow it was going. The zoid appeared to be pretty badly damaged. He turned the Saurer around again, so he was facing Sable.

"I could use my charge particle gun again, and blast you off the face of the planet, but that wouldn't be fun. I think I'll tear your zoid apart piece by piece, then drag you out of its remains."

Sable bit her lip, looking at Raven and his Saurer with frightened eyes. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this. She'd hoped she would be able to get through to her brother. She didn't want him to hate her; she wanted her own brother back.

A beeping sound issued from the Liger, and Sable looked down at one of the buttons. She blinked in surprise. A beam of energy was heading straight for Raven, sent out by another zoid.

She quickly calculated, and she knew the damage would be extensive. Raven wouldn't make it through, especially since he had his back to the attack, and seemed oblivious to it.

Sable cursed profoundly under her breath. She looked, seeing how close the beam was.

"Raven!! Look out behind you!!" In a sudden surge of speed, the Blade Liger, along with Sable, slammed forwards into the Geno Saurer, knocking it out of the way of the beam's path.

Raven swore angrily. "How dare you shove me like that!"  
He then saw the beam, and watched.

Sable turned her head to the side, watching the beam, almost in slow motion. She waved once to Raven.

The glass shattered and flew everywhere, only the lower half of the cockpit remaining.

The blast had gone straight through the cockpit of the Blade Liger, and a scream was heard from within.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Well, what do you think?

Is she alive? Dead? A brain-eating zombie?

**Sable:** Dude….I'm standing right here…

**Sora:** So. Just cause you're here, doesn't mean you're not dead. -nods-

**Sable:** Oh great….that's just so comforting.

**Sora:** Whatever. Anyway, I better go. I hope you liked this chapter. And no, it isn't over. There shall be more! -evil laughter ensures-

**Sable:** Oh Ra…Someone shut her up.

**Raven:** My pleasure. –knocks Sora out-

Please be sure to review, so I don't have to put up with her irritating voice. Please, I'm _begging_ you!.


	6. Reawakened Memories

**Sora:** Wheeee!!!! Chapter 5!! I'm enjoying this.

**Sable:** Yeah…we can see that.

**Sora:** -blinks- I thought you were dead…?

**Sable:** This isn't the fic, baka.

**Sora:** Oh! Alrighty. Well...let's see, where to start?

I don't own Zoids: Chaotic Century or any of its characters. I do however own Sable and the story. So nya!

**Sable:** Can we just get on with it please?

**Sora:** I guess. Enjoy!! Oh yeah, sorry about the last two chapters. If they seemed confusing, that's cause the compy deleted the separating thing-a-ma-gigs.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 5 Re-awakened Memories**

(Just in case you guys have forgotten what happened in the last chap, which I doubt.)

_The glass shattered and flew everywhere, only the lower half of the cockpit remaining._

_The blast had gone straight through the cockpit of the Blade Liger, and a scream was heard from within._

Raven gazed up at the charred remains of the Blade Liger, rolling his eyes. His sister had always been a dramatic person; that much he remembered.

-Flashback-

_Young Sable sat under a tree, sobbing quietly as a bunch of other boys picked on her. A book lay face down in the dust, coating the pages._

"_My big brother will kick all your butts!" She said, crying some more._

_One of the boys snickered, and pulled at Sable's hair, making her sob even more. "I almost feel sorry for him. Having a weak and pathetic sister like you to have to put up with," he said with a sneer._

_The other boys nodded in agreement._

"_Touch my little sister again you creeps and I'll rip your arm off."_

_Surprised, the group turned around to see Raven standing there, looking somewhat pissed off. Who wouldn't be? He found a bunch of little brats picking on /his/ little sister. on Raven, we're just having some fun."_

_His reply was literally a fist sandwich, the blow sending the idiotic young boy flying. Raven quickly took out the others, then went and picked Sable's book up for her._

"_You ok Sabs?"_

_Sable burst into tears, hugging Raven as if he were leaving forever. "Onii-chan…! Waaah….."_

_Raven patted her gently, while she proceeded to soak his jacket front with her tears._

"_It's ok Sabs, stop crying now," he said soothingly, hugging her, "They won't hurt you again, ok?"_

_Sable stopped crying and nodded, wiping her tearstained face clean._

_Raven smiled softly, ruffling Sables hair. Who could ask for a more adorable sister?_

_  
Sable smiled back, if somewhat wobbly, since she was still kinda upset. "Onii-chan…is it dinner time?" She asked, eyes widening. Her stomach had decided that it was hungry, and growled loudly._

_Raven laughed. "Yeah, mum asked me to come and get you."_

"_Yay!!" Sable ran for their house, dragging Raven behind her._

-End flashback-

Raven winced, holding his head. Where had that come from? He didn't remember that memory, not at all.

Shaking his head, he turned to leave, headed for the town closest to where he was now.

Walking next to him, Shadow growled a little, his tailed drooped slightly. He could sense there was something wrong with his master, the boy kept wincing.

-Flashback-

"_What is it?"_

_An eleven-year old Sable shrugged, poking the black robot thing in front of her and it shifted. "Eep!"_

_She ran and hid behind Raven, eyes wide. "It moved!!"_

_Raven sweatdropped. "Thank you Captain Obvious," he replied, chuckling a little._

_Removing his sister's clingy hands from around his waist, the older boy moved closer, tapping the robot with his foot._

"_Rawr?" Blinking, the robot uncurled itself, standing up. It was all black, with blue eyes. It cocked its head to one side, looking at Sable and Raven._

_It seemed to smile and nudged Raven with its nose, making a happy noise._

"_Its so cute! Can we keep it Raven, pretty please?!" Sable begged, using the dreaded puppy dog eyes on her brother, hugging the robot._

_Raven sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah….I guess. I think it's one of those organoid things that I read about once," he said, patting the black organoid._

"_We need to give it a name though…."_

"_Shadow!" Raven blinked, looking at Sable. "Why that name?"_

"_Because he's black, like a shadow. Duh!"_

_Raven's eye twitched and he bopped Sable on the head. "Alright, Shadow it is."_

-End Flashback-

"Rawr?" Shadow nudged Raven, who had ended up sitting on the ground, clutching his head in pain. Where were all these thoughts coming from?!?! They didn't belong to him. Or did they?

-Flashback-

"_Get the girl; I'll get Raven and the organoid." A group of Imperial soldiers kicked open the house currently occupied by Raven, Sable, Shadow, and their parents._

"_How dare you!"_

_Sable looked out of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. What was all the noise about at this time of night? "Onii-chan….what's going on?"_

"_Sable, get out of here!" Raven appeared next to Sable, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the back entrance._

"_But why?" The poor girl was confused as to what was going on, she was still half asleep._

"_Some soldiers have come to get us." Raven growled angrily. How could they come and try to take them away for no reason?_

_Sable finally understood and nodded, looking a bit scared. "Where's Shadow?"_

_She didn't get a reply, as both her and her brother were seized by soldiers, each one tied and gagged, so they couldn't get away._

"_That was easy enough…..now where's the organoid?"_

_They were answered by a growl and a black streak crash tackling them, which caused the two to drop Sable and Raven._

_Shadow stood in front of them, tail swishing angrily. He growled again, eying the soldiers, who picked themselves up, frowning._

"_Get the dart rifle."_

_One of the soldiers pulled out a rifle, shooting Shadow. Despite the organoid's armor, the dart pieced it, knocking him out._

"_Mhfmf!!" Sable said…or at least tried to. She had shouted 'Shadow', but with her mouth gagged, it wasn't an easy thing to accomplish._

_The remaining soldiers made there way over, picking up the three and taking them to the waiting zoid outside._

"_Welcome to your new life as a soldier guys…..you're going to be one for the rest of your life." A couple of the soldiers snickered. They thought it ridiculous that an eleven and twelve year old were wanted by the army. Oh well._

-End Flashback-

Raven groaned, getting to his feet. More and more of these memories were flooding him, giving him a major migraine.  
Shadow helped him to his feet, and for once the boy didn't push him away, leaning against Shadow for support.

Finally….he understood. Prozon…

"That bastard. He brainwashed me," Raven hissed, "And got me to try and kill Sable."

Full of murderous thoughts and his head suddenly free of pain, he began running, again towards the town just ahead.

"I'm so sorry Sable," he said softly, feeling his throat catch for the first time in three years. How could he forgot his sister, the one who'd always adored him, who'd treated her like he was her father, not their real father.

Shaking his head, he bit his lip. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He needed to fix this mistake. He was going to pay Prozon back for this, he swore it.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Well…..I'm all done for this chapter.

Many thanks to **_Arcanumpanthera_** and**_ Princesa de la Luna_** for your reviews. Thanks guys!!

**Raven:** Well….can I go now..?

**Sora:** Yeah, but only till next chapter.

**Raven:** Whatever.

**Sora:** -waves- Bye guys.


	7. Revenge

-looks around shiftily- Eheh….I didn't not update in a REALLY long time……much.

**Sora:** Sorry guys. I have been so busy, and time has really flown. I feel really bad, cause you guys were probably all waiting for me to update. Eheh. Like I said, sorry!!

But I'm updating now. And hopefully, will be doing two chapters...if I don't fall asleep first. Anyway, to the chap, since I'm sure you all want to know what happens next.

**Disclaimer:** I shouldn't even have to put this anymore. But I will anyone. I in no way own Zoids: Chaotic Century, or any of its characters.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 6 Revenge**

"Where's Prozon?"

The cold demand shocked the half-asleep soldier into wakefulness, blinking and staring at the infuriated Raven in front of him. The unfortunate soldier bristled and got to his feet, the chair he'd been leaning in somewhat forgotten.

"_Lord_ Prozon is busy, taking care of affairs of the state," he replied, unsure of why this soldier in front of him was so angry. He, one of the very few, had never heard of Raven, never heard of what his was capable of, nothing. In other words….he was shit-screwed.

The soldier boy didn't even see the hand lash out at him, clenching tightly around his Adams apple, cutting off much-needed oxygen.

"Listen hear asshole," Raven said, voice deadly serious. "I am going to let go of your throat in a minute. Then, you are going to give me the exact location of Prozon. Once you have done that, I am going to leave, and you are going to be thankful I haven't shot your sorry ass. Do I make myself clear?"

The wide-eyed nodding was all Raven needed.

He let go and the soldier fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "Lord Prozon is in the city square, about to bring out his Death Saurer…."

He looked up, and Raven was no longer there. The soldier almost wondered if he'd dreamt it. But there was no doubt about it. Raven was pissed and out for revenge.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, let us begin shall we Death Saurer?" Prozon had addressed the machine with an almost friendly tone, as if the two were friends. Prozon could probably call it that, or something there around.

The dictator/warlord freak that he was, he didn't notice the advances of Van and the army, until they were somewhat close. He fended them all off easily. For a time anyway.

"More damn interference," the man complained as two zoids flew past him, shooting long metal rods into the back fan for the Death Saurer. "Shit….stupid." His eye twitched, and he resisted the urge of swearing profoundly at the two.

Now that damn Liger was approaching. "Come on you stupid zoid, are you going to let some chunks of metal stop you from destruction?" He asked, hen smirked widely, seeing the fan beginning to rotate.

The fan spun faster, and the Saurer powered up, aiming its blast at Van and the Liger.

It fired off.

"Yes!"

Prozon's victory was short lived however. Somehow, the Liger managed to actually cut through the blast, hitting the Death Saurer.

The explosion that ensured was enough to leave you deaf for a week.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven watched all this occur, happy to bide his time for now. When he saw Prozon's impending doom, he smirked, preparing to catch his fallen 'master'.

The young man did so, taking Prozon away from the scene quickly, so it would appear he was dead. Though, with Raven pissed off like he was, he would wish he was.

Raven dragged Prozon outside the ruined city, past villages, through many different conditions, all in the time of around a day.

They stopped far out in the desert, and Raven hoped out of his zoid, letting Prozon drop to the ground. The man had better be thankful he'd been carried the whole way...even if the claws of the Geno Saurer weren't the most comfortable place.

"Why'd you brainwash me?"

He wasn't going to beat about the bush about it. Raven was cold and straight to the point. The black gun he held in his hand was proof enough. Especially with it trained to Prozon's head, the trigger a mere hair's breathe from being set off.

"And you better damn answer well."

Prozon raised an eyebrow. The boy was angry, he could clearly see that. Why however, he was not sure. He decided to fake innocence. Surely Raven wouldn't remember what'd been done to him.

"My dear Raven, I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't particularly like that gun being waved around in my face."

Raven didn't reply. He aimed the gun down for a second, shot the ground just left of Prozon's leg, close enough for the dictator know he wasn't kidding.

"Ahh…..yes...now I remember." Prozon was nervous now. He could see the boy meant business.

"The reason. Hmm….that would be because you had both tried to escape, and she had deserted. She was a traitor, and a sneak. She deserved to be hunted by her own brother."

"We never wanted to part of this stupid war. You forced us. I just wanted Sable to be free again," Raven said, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was simply doing as I was told."

"Yeah, and I'm Rudolph's uncle," was the cold reply. Raven aimed the gun again, this time it was right in the middle of Prozon's eyes. He felt no mercy for this man. He had brainwashed him, pitted him against his own sister, tried to kill the both of them. And yet…even after all that, even after the whole time that he was still hurting….the boy couldn't find the will to kill him.

"Get out of my sight Prozon…You're lucky I'm kind enough to let you live." Raven turned to head back to the Saurer. He still had one more thing he needed to do.

"Big mistake boy."

Prozon was on his feet the instant that Raven had turned around, drawing a hidden dagger from the folds of his cloak. The egomaniacal man that Prozon, knew that he had lost, knew he couldn't lose anything else. So what better way then get rid of the idiot boy?

A gunshot echoed through the nothingness of the desert, blood splattering the ground, then slowly tricking out of the bullet hole in Prozon's forehead.

"I don't give people second chances," Raven told the lifeless body before him rolling his eyes.

He resumed his return to the Saurer, setting off. After all, he _did_ still have one more thing to take care of.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Well, there you go. Sorry it's short. But I not only had writer's block for a while, I was trying to remember what happened, without having the actual DVD's. Aren't I clever? Eheh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll start the next chappy now.

**Sable:** I feel like I'm being neglected.

**Sora:** You're dead.

**Sable:** Oh yeah. Fair enough.

**Sora:** Oh, and before I forget. Thanks to my two faithful reviews!! You should all join in, at least once. Then I would be extremely, super duper happy!


	8. New Revelations

**Sora: **And now, to the final chapter. I'll make this short and sweet. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids: Chaotic Century or any of its characters. I do however own Sable and the plot. In other words, you can't have them.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 7 New Revelations**

After traveling for a while, Raven arrived in a village not far from the wreck of the Blade Liger. He stopped the zoid a fair distance away and went to the main stay, where passersby and travelers could stop and/or rest and sleep.

The black haired young man wandered in past the counter, up to one of the rooms. He was thinking about one thing and one thing only. Sable.

Flashback

_Sable cursed profoundly under her breath. She looked, seeing how close the beam was._

"_Raven!! Look out behind you!!" In a sudden surge of speed, the Blade Liger, along with Sable, slammed forwards into the Geno Saurer, knocking it out of the way of the beam's path._

_Raven swore angrily. "How dare you shove me like that!"  
He then saw the beam, and watched._

_Sable turned her head to the side, watching the beam, almost in slow motion. She waved once to Raven._

_The glass shattered and flew everywhere, only the lower half of the cockpit remaining._

_The blast had gone straight through the cockpit of the Blade Liger, and a scream was heard from within._

"_SABLE!!!"_

_Something inside of Raven shattered. That something broke the wall that had blocked him from his memories. However, there were still pieces left to be removed, things to be remembered. He'd probably die from a heart attack if his mind let him remember everything all at once._

_Even so, his big brother mode kicked in, and he was out of the Saurer in seconds, practically flying over to the charred remains of the Blade Liger._

"_Sable?!" He shouted, all previous thoughts gone. All he cared about was that his sister was ok. His brain was working almost on automatic, since the normal, cold Raven, probably wouldn't have cared. Well…that's not quite true. He was still the big brother after all._

_A groan was heard from within the destroyed cockpit, and Raven blinked in shock. Sable was actually still alive? He didn't bother answering that question, instead clambering up and over zoid pieces, so he could see into the cockpit._

_To his amazement, she was still alive. Covered in blood and clearly in a hell of a lot of pain, but alive._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Sable groaned, vaguely hearing Raven's voice. Was she dreaming? She couldn't tell. She didn't even know if she was alive or not. Then again, she wouldn't be in so much pain if she was alive. Seems her quick thinking really paid off._

_When the blast had hit the cockpit, she'd ducked down as far as she could, hiding in the foot area. Sure, she now had what appeared to be a fractured arm, she couldn't see in her left eye due to the blood streaming down her face, and she felt as though all her bones had been shattered, but hey, she was alive._

_Detangling herself from what remained of her cockpit, she used her good arm to drag her mangled and painfully throbbing body to pull herself out, landing with a bone-crunching thump. She cried out in pain. Ouch, that hurt._

_Raven was over in seconds, eyes wide. He couldn't believe she'd survived. Though, she was in a bad way. "You need a doctor, and fast."_

"_Big brother….?" She looked at Raven through the blood, disoriented from the pain._

"_Yeah. I'm back Sable." Partly back anyway, he added silently. His memories slowly beginning to reform._

End Flashback

Raven knocked lightly on the door. "You can come in!" A girl's voice called, followed by a low, happy growl.

The zoid pilot smiled and opened the door.

His little sister waved at him enthusiastically from her bed, one arm bandaged, not to mention her head.

Shadow stood by the bed, keeping guard.

"I see you're feeling better," Raven said, going over and carefully hugging the other.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you got your memories back. I was scared you wouldn't." A tremor rang through her voice, and Raven smiled at her warmly.

"I know. But I do, and I won't ever forget again sis. Come on, its time to go."

"Go where?" Now Sable was curious. She thought she would be staying here until she was healed.

"Ah, now that would be telling." Raven smirked, seeing Sable's annoyed face. He knew his sister had never liked secrets, or surprises, which was the main reason he was doing this. "Well, we better get you up. We have a fair way to go."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Yet?"

"No Sable. We will be there when I say so. Now please be quiet, I'm starting to headache from your nagging."

Despite his tired tone, Sable could tell Raven was only kidding, though he probably did was rest. "Oh alright."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally, they were where they needed to be. It'd taken a while, but they were finally there. Raven paused, turning around. "I'm going to put a blindfold on you. Then I'll show you where we are."

Sable pouted and complained, but eventually complied, rolling her eyes as the blindfold was put on.

She let Raven help her out of the zoid, careful of her arm. "You better not drop me," she warned a little nervously.

"Don't worry I won't. I'm not stupid."

Sable smirked at that. She could've made a comment in reply, but then, she would've gotten one right back. It was amazing how close the two siblings had grown to each other in such a short time. It was as if the whole 'kill sister' thing never happened.

"Ok, you can take it off now Sable."

The black-haired youth removed the blindfold with her good arm, a gasp escaping her mouth as she stared in shock at the sight before. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible…..

"Welcome home, little sister."

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Whoot!! It's finished! Heh, I bet you all thought Sable was dead. Right, right?!?!? Come on, you thought she was dead, I know you did!

Heh, well, now its finally finished. I guess I can relax.

**Sable:** You? Relax? You wish.

**Sora:** Bah. Shut up. Anyway, thank you to all that have read the fic. I hope you all liked it. And guess what? The best way to tell me is to R-E-V-I-E-W!!! Scary huh? Anyway, see you, until next time!

**Sable:** She's more hyper then normal. Raven….what did you give her?

**Raven:** -coughs- Nothing….much….

**Sable:** I'm leaving. I have no wish to end up being on the receiving end of her sugar high.


End file.
